Rise Of The Jericho
by Disco Therapy
Summary: After the fall of Reach a sergeant is learning the ropes of leadership and finding how much his squad mean to him, in different ways. Rated T for violence, slight gore, a chance of language later and for the fact that you have to be 15 to play the game. Enjoy my pretties
1. Discovery

Rise of the Jericho

AN: This first chapter was written by my lovely boyfriend who has recently discovered a talent for writing, so shared credit between us for this story.

2552 December 31st, the human race had lost control of the last colony planet they had left, Reach; several UNSC cruisers had escaped the catastrophic destruction of the planet, including the most famous, the Pillar of Autumn. On that cruiser was one soldier, Sergeant Jacoby Simms, who was, to his knowledge, just an average soldier and squad leader; however he was the best soldier with a carbine you had ever seen, he made a shot with a DMR that some of the best snipers couldn't make, and was about to be promoted, his whole squad were. When the covenant hit the Autumn his ODST squad KILO landed on the furthest section on the ring from the Master Chief trying to find a tactical advantage; and with such a varied team skills that were available to them, this was easy.

Piloting their Pelican was Corporal Alan "Motherboard" Stewart, a thin man, looked hardly able to carry his armour in a bag let alone put it on, he was an expert hacker and pilot; he could infiltrate ONI's mainframe 8 times over when he was ten, he was known for his cowboy kitten logo on his armour, he said it cheered him up and made the war no more than light-hearted fun, he had light blonde hair and always took the trousers of his uniform in for style purposes. The heavy weapons specialist was David "Skin-Head" Crawford; he gained his nickname from the fact that he had started balding from the age of 16, however he was also known as "Mad Dog" due to his short temper, not a good combination with such a large man, he dwarfed many and had the physique of Goliath. The mechanic, Jarod "Hedgehog" Brown (nicknamed for his signature spiked hair), had been fascinated by cars all his life, he stripped a warthog down to nothing while a military police officer was away from his post for ten minutes; his brother was very different, he liked to watch flames rise and make things go bang. The 23 year old, Nathanial "Arson" Brown was a professional pyro-technic, serving in the army as has community service for setting fire to a tobacconist at the age of 20 because they refused his bank card. Then there was the sniper, Warrant Officer Helena "Deadeye" Sanhuevo, raised by her aunt and her Hispanic husband, after being orphaned at the age of 11, she promised herself to getting revenge on the man who killed her parents, after Simms helped her get the right guy she joined his squad to "repay the debt" also with the fact she had developed feelings for her new sergeant. To finish the squad there was one final member, The Rookie, that was all they knew him as, his infiltration skills and camouflaging console he had was incredible.

When they touched the ground the 28 year old sergeant was bewildered at how they had landed in a desert and all the other squads were in dense jungle, he had seconds to snap out of it however, the Pelican was hit by human rockets, anyone could tell that; with that he used no words but signalled to The Rookie, Skin-Head, Hedgehog and Arson to head around the compound where the rocket had come from. It was a large castle like nothing they had seen before, it wasn't covenant, they were purple, this castle was made up of a metallic grey with small sections with light emitting. They had no time for questions, they moved up to the building, allowing Motherboard access to the lock as to break in.

Jacoby took his helmet off for a moment sweltering in the intense and magnified sunlight, his brown hair swept into spikes; he couldn't believe what this place was. He turned to Deadeye wondering if she was on the same page as him, "what do you think made this place?" he asked to no response, "hmmm… hello…? Soldier?"  
"Huh? Oh, sir, umm… I have absolutely no idea, I think its forerunner, perhaps?"  
"Wow, how in the world did you know that?"  
"My guardians didn't have a TV; I needed to do something with my time." He always wondered why she never answered his questions straight away. As he started to think Motherboard shouted "Got it! We're in business, people."

One the three were scouting the first room and heading up the stairs they heard a noise coming from upstairs in the main office of the facility, Jacoby walked in first DMR tightly index finger gripping ready to squeeze the trigger and take the man out if he became an _issue_. The man was speaking to an AI in his computer, he slowly span his chair to face the commander, he was a thin man, same height as Simms, he had a neatly trimmed goatee and slicked back hair, he was wearing a black pinstripe suit and had a magnum holstered to his waist. "Commander Jacoby Simms, how lovely it is to finally meet you, I have been waiting for this for a while now. Yes, I did know you were coming, you see I have watched over your squad of misfits and criminals for years and I wish to make you an offer. I know you were envious of the Spartan teams, like Noble Team, wishing day after day that you too would be able to stand stronger than all men. Well, you can. However let us wait for the others."

No sooner were those words spoken Arson, Skin-Head and the Rookie entered the room, led by Hedgehog, "Gentlemen, glad you could finally join the rest of your team, let me catch you up to what the others know…" as the mysterious man got the others up to speed Simms and Arson slipped out for a moment "Sir, there are troopers, Spartans, around here and he has armour, every kind and 7 sets of each, weird, it's like he knew we were coming." Arson told his superior "Right, keep an eye on this guy, cause I don't trust him as far as Motherboard could throw him." The two chuckled for a moment and then headed back inside. "…Well, you can. Now if you'll all follow me." The strange man said as he started out of the room.

Once they had reached the lower levels and into what looked like a lab, "Go on, pick your suit." The man said to them pointing to small computers "Input to the interface the armour you require and then TA-DA!" The still sceptical commander said to the man, "Who are you? You have armour available to you that the UNSC hasn't even got in its armoury." The man cracked a small smile "my dear boy, I am The Provider, and now the Director to all of your missions, ONI sent you here because I asked them to, they knew who I was and have transferred you to my payroll, I've been paying your wages for the past 3 months. You're welcome." Jacoby gave in; he had to serve the man, especially as the UNSC had transferred him to work for the organization. Once the team had picked their armour they stepped into tubes where robotic arms placed the armour on them.

They gathered to compare, Skin-Head with his EOD chest plate his larger EVA shoulders and his CQB helmet, to give more vision available. Arson had decided to take a HYABUSA helmet and then used the rest MARK 6, not too far from his brothers' EOD helmet and the rest MARK 6. Motherboard had only an OPERATOR helmet and ODST chest plate; he left without shoulder pads because it made piloting easier. The Rookie kept his ODST armour but just had it improved to a Spartan standard. Deadeye had equipped herself with a RECON helmet and a SCOUT chest plate and used her shoulder pads to store extra sniper rifle ammunition. The last to join them was Simms, he had utilised a COMMANDO chest plate, a MILITARY POLICE helmet (to honour his deceased father who died in service defending Harvest) and MARK 6 shoulder pads.

"Oh, Brava! You look like a decent squad now." The Director said gently as the first sentence he acknowledged them with. "May I inform you, these suits do wash you while you are inside them however you can also take them off, if you want to. The suits can keep you awake for a year non-stop, doubt you'll need that though. You can see in your HUD your shields and how strong they are, it will also keep track of ammo count, time of day, weather and keeps contact with me. Oh, and Commander, here." He then fitted a TACPAD to Simms' arm. "This swanky little thing has GPS, Orders written down, a hidden knife built in and a step by step guide to tasks for example bomb disposal."  
"Umm… I kind of already have that covered." Arson stepped forward, "You want someone who knows big bangs? I'm your man." This headstrong comment was shrugged off by The Director. "Team, your first mission is for you to take your supplies in your new frigate and get off this ring, the UNSC are to destroy it, we evacuate tonight."

Four hours later, the team were nearly done with packing, they packed up their old armour and placed them into storage, they took enough supplies to feed a squad of fifty for a lifetime. This was going to be a long trip to Earth.


	2. Saved You Again

AN: This chapter was written by both me and my boyfriend, enjoy :3. I did notice that in our first chapter I forgot to write a disclaimer so here it is:

Disclaimer: we do not own Halo and my boyfriend owns these characters

They were all exhausted when they got back to the Pelican, so tired in fact that Deadeye fell asleep when she was buckled in. Skin-Head forgot Jacoby's "no hitting on the girl rule" and tried to slide his arm around her but Jacoby beat him to it and almost growled protectively. The rest of the journey continued in peace.

Deadeye was still asleep when they touched down so Jacoby picked her up and carried her to her bed and left knowing he would lose more than a limb if he woke her up.

The next morning was a slow one, everyone woke up late, ate late and lazed around until Jacoby told them to get read only to say that he'd put the base in lockdown and everyone had the day off. It was nice being able to relax, not worrying that at any minute a group of Elites could burst through the door. Skin-Head went back to sleep, Deadeye started cleaning her sniper rifle, Motherboard was trying to hack into the Elite tactic system…again…, the Rookie had slipped off to his room as per usual and Hedgehog, Arson and Jacoby just sat talking like a bunch of old men. Anyone who looked over at the three men would see they were deep in conversation and the team knew better than to disturb them.

"So you think she feels the same way?"

"You're being a little juvenile about this Jacoby…"

Jacoby huffed, "I'm really not, I just want to know"

"Yes Jacoby, she really does, it's not that hard to tell"

"Really? You better not be kidding me!"

"With all due respect, I think you are—"

At that point Motherboard ran in looking a little flustered.

"Okay, big, big, BIG covenant patrol moving its way toward a marine outpost; they're calling in for support. Do we help them?" he cut in, "Sarge, it's your move."

Jacoby stopped to think for a moment and glanced at Hedgehog.

"We'll help them; we may be able to benefit from having them on our side."

A curt nod from Jacoby sent them away to prepare and inform the others, he then went straight to the vehicles, once there he spoke to Hedgehog.

"So the prototype is up and running then?"

"Not quite yet, the creation of an EMP cannon is a little difficult to do."

This was a creation that Hedgehog had thought of after an incident where the Covenant had used an EMP on a civilian ship evacuating Reach causing it to crash into the ocean, killing all inside. Hedgehog planned to use this weapon against them.

"Just keep trying then, you'll get it. I know you will be able to do it."

Hedgehog nodded in agreement and Jacoby moved on to check on Deadeye and Skin-head. Deadeye's sniper rifle was now spotless and the trigger was delicately sensitive, Skin-head had rounded up all of his favourite guns and explosives. He was happily talking away to himself, thinking Deadeye cared about how many women he'd supposedly bedded. Jacoby chuckled to himself when he saw her stony face, looking like she was listening but in fact she was doing everything but. He then rolled on checking on Motherboard, Arson and the Rookie, the two of them trying their utmost to get a word out of him, pushing, teasing and even putting a naked flame next to his head. There was no reaction and he remained the silent enigma that he was.

"Let's roll out people, we got some Elites to fight!" came the order from Jacoby and they all piled back into the Pelican and were in the way to join in the battle.

This one was just like any other, a lot of Elite blood and a few scrapes on their part. The worst injury was that Deadeye had sprained her ankle when jumping down from the Pelican. Despite this minor setback Deadeye had managed to get a brilliant headshot on one which was aiming his fuel rod gun at Jacoby.

"Thanks again, how many times have you done that for me now Deadeye?" Jacoby inquired.

"Hmmm it's currently 5-3 to me," came the reply accompanied by a smile.

"OH SO YOU SAVE HIM FROM ONE ELITE BUT DON'T HELP ME WHEN THERE'S FOUR FREAKING ELITES AFTER ME?" was the outburst from Motherboard.

"Oh calm down Motherboard, at least you don't owe me like Simms here does," said Deadeye with a wink aimed at Jacoby who promptly blushed.

"What are you Ungoggy whining about?" roared Skin-head's booming voice, striding into the group proudly, "I was a machine out there," shifting his gaze to Deadeye, "Took out a wraith, with my bare hands, and took a brute and punched him to death. Ooh, pretty sweet fight there."

"That's pretty sick Skin-head, not nice at all, at least I make it quick for them," Deadeye shot back with bitter precision, something she was renowned for in and out of battle. Skin-head looked rather disappointed at her reply, it was clear he was aiming for some praise from her but he shook it off and went to try and brag to the Rookie with no success. Jacoby turned to Deadeye.

"Honestly, thank you for that out there, I probably wouldn't have made it if you hadn't gotten him."

"Don't worry about it Sarge, I'm just looking out for the team," she said with a small smile and quickly looked up, alert, when someone approached them. Deadeye had her hand on her gun, ready to shoot but then relaxed when the figure took off their helmet to reveal a feminine face with long blonde hair.

"I'm Doctor Chloe Brisbane, are you Sergeant Simms?" she inquired.

"Alive and serving," he said and noticed that Deadeye looked decidedly jealous, finger cradling the trigger.

"Good, I'm your new physician, heard the position was open and all that," Chloe explained as the group started walking towards the Pelican. The two women fell into step together and an awkward silence ensued between them. Well, it was awkward until Chloe asked Deadeye, "Who's the cutie piloting that thing?" at that Deadeye relaxed.

"Oh, that's Motherboard, an expert hacker and one of the most socially awkward people you will ever meet."

"Oh, he seems rather confident to me."

"Just wait, he won't disappoint, he's_ just_ managed to have a conversation with me."

Jacoby looked over at the two girls and caught Deadeye's gaze, she smiled at him and all of his worries disappeared.


	3. A Little BIt Awkward

AN: again, joint credit for this chapter :3 Motherboard gets a lil bit of a shock when the newest member of the group decides to show her feelings for him. No smut at all, just some harmless flirtations.

Disclaimer: still don't own Halo, boyfriend still owns these characters

As the days went on the two girls became pretty close, close enough to make the males in the base uneasy whenever they disappeared into a corner to whisper and giggle. No one knew what they were talking about so they were just left to it. It turns out that Chloe had developed feelings towards Motherboard and was asking Deadeye on advice on how to convey those feelings to him.

"So I just 'accidentally' let him see me in my underwear?"

"Yes, that should let him see what he could have."

"But what if he isn't interested in me?"

"He will be, Motherboard isn't the best at taking hints and he's really bad at showing how he feels about someone so don't be upset if he doesn't react, he's probably just too stunned to know how to react."

"OK, I'll try that then, I just hope that you're right."

Later that night, Motherboard was writing up his notes on how to hack into the AI system in Elite vehicles and he heard a knock on the door. Upon answering he saw Chloe standing there in a tank top and short shorts and tousled hair.

"W-W-What do you n-n-need Chloe?"

"Oh I was wondering if I could bunk with you tonight if that'd be ok? Deadeye's got a bug, don't wanna catch it."

"Yeah that's fine, have you got any other clothes?"

"Nah, this is all I tend to sleep in," said Chloe with a wink as she strode into his room. Motherboard blushed furiously.

"W-w-well you can sleep in my bed and I-I-I'll sleep on my sofa," propositioned Motherboard.

"That sounds fair."

Motherboard started to set up his sofa for him to be able to sleep on it and then went back to his notes, oblivious of Chloe's advances. As he was typing he suddenly felt some arms drape around him and a head resting on top of his. In his efforts he typed harder and faster, his brain wasn't functioning and the proof was in the last sentence "…to counter the Elite's control over their vehicleadgfbnvfhhhgf 9476w2" Chloe smirked when she saw it and pressed a light kiss to the top of his head and whispered, "I'm going to bed now, I'll be seeing _you _in the morning, don't stay up too late cutie," and with that she went to bed and went to sleep smiling to herself.

The next morning Chloe stepped out of his room, shot Deadeye a triumphant look and went to go get showered. Motherboard followed her out looking like a little lost puppy and rather confused.

"Dude, you ok?" inquired Jacoby.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just a bit tired is all." It had turned out that he couldn't sleep with her in the same room as him.

"Woah, woah, woah, 'Board you did NOT get on that before me did you?" Skin-head pursued, charging up the hall.

"No he did not Skin-head but you've got a snowball's chance in hell with me," no one had noticed that Chloe had stepped out of her shared room and had heard the whole conversation. Skin-head looked quite sheepish and muttered something to himself.

"If you all must know we didn't do anything, I was simply bunking with Motherboard whilst Deadeye had a bug," Chloe explained and a glance at Deadeye resulted in the other girl pretending to have a coughing fit and retching, Jacoby looked at her suspiciously, yet also with a hint of concern. As everyone then left the communal living room Jacoby caught Deadeye by the arm and said, "We need to talk, my room in 5 minutes," and then walked off leaving Deadeye confused. She got her thoughts together and made her way to his room. He was expecting her when she entered and asked her to sit down.

"What's going on with Chloe and Motherboard Helena?" she knew this was relatively serious as he never called her Helena since she'd joined the team.

"Ummm I was sick and she had to share with Motherboard?"

"Funny that, you weren't ill at all last night," Deadeye scowled at this and pouted a little.

"Maybe it was very sudden, Sarge."

"Well then why did Motherboard look like he'd had the best night of his life?"

"I don't know Jacoby! I don't know what they did in there!" their voices were now raised and Deadeye had risen out of her seat.

"It looked like it had been set up, maybe we need to tell Chloe about the rule on no relations within the team," Deadeye sat back with her head in her hands.

"Maybe you need to remind yourself of that rule, Jacoby," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"You heard me!" she snapped back at him, "You always seem to have some excuse to be in my room, especially when I've just gotten out of the shower, you always save me instead of anybody else on the team, you're always so considerate to me and want to protect me, but not in a brotherly way and I didn't have feelings for you I'd find it really creepy!" Deadeye was a little breathless when she finished her rant and looked Jacoby straight in the eye as his mouth had dropped open and he looked terribly shocked.

"You have feelings for me too, Helena?"

"Is that _all _you picked up from my little speech, Jacoby?"

"Well, that part did catch my attention."

"You need to stop being so hypocritical then."

"I will be less so then."

"OK, I'd better be going, gotta check that those two aren't doing it in my room," said Deadeye as she made a move to get up out of her chair.

"Please stay for a little bit, do you really have feelings for me?"

"Would I have said it if I didn't?"

"You have a point there, so you love me?" Jacoby asked tentatively.

"Yes Jacoby, I do, I have since we found the man who killed my parents."

"I'm glad; I've loved you since I first got to know you."

"So are you gonna cut those two some slack then?"

"Of course, if you'll do me the honour of being my partner?" Deadeye actually blushed at this.

"I would love to," she said as she ran to hug him.

"I really hate to break up this love scene but we kinda have to fight some stuff," came Arson's voice form the door.


End file.
